Rescatándote
by Misa Abadeer
Summary: Después de que Lapis tenga una pesadilla en la que ve a Jasper, comienza a sentir la necesidad de volver a verla. [ALERTA SPOILERS: Esta historia transcurre después de Alone at sea y Earthlings] [Historia Jaspis (Jasper x Lapis) con un leve contenido Amedot (Amethyst x Peridot)]


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.**

* * *

 **Rescatándote.**

 **POV Lapis.**

–¡Jasper! –grité desesperadamente al despertar abruptamente de una pesadilla que sentí demasiado vívida.

–¿Lapis? ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Peridot, que vino corriendo hasta la cama que había improvisado en el granero. Se sentó a mi lado y me miró con cara de preocupación.

–No…nada, he tenido una pesadilla. –le dije a Peridot, sin querer explicarle quién salía en ella.

–¿Y qué ocurría? –el tono de su voz sonaba sumamente preocupado.

–No lo recuerdo realmente, me he despertado de golpe y del susto ya no recuerdo lo que ocurría. –intenté ocultarle que me había despertado gritando el nombre de Jasper…pero muy distraída había tenido que estar Peridot para no escucharme.

–Bueno…si necesitas hablar avísame, estaré viendo Camp Pining Hearts. –se despidió, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

Ha sido una pesadilla terriblemente angustiosa…quizá porque lo que sentí en ella es lo que puede que ahora deba de estar sintiendo Jasper…No se veía absolutamente nada, pero escuchaba su voz, sus gritos desesperados que me llamaban…Que me suplicaban que no la abandonase.

¿Había alguna posibilidad de estar consciente dentro de una burbuja? Quizá no es tan diferente como estar encerrada en un espejo miles de años.  
Por mucho que se lo hubiera ganado…nadie se merece estar encerrado y atrapado de esa manera.

No quería darle más vueltas al tema. No quería pensar continuamente que quizás Jasper esté atrapada y siendo consciente de ello.

Volví a tumbarme en la cama y cerré los ojos tratando de volver a dormir…pero con miedo de que la volviera a ver en sueños.

Pasaban los días, y ciertamente…aquella pesadilla me había hecho dar cuenta de cuánto echaba de menos a Jasper. De cómo necesitaba volver a verla. Pero aquella necesidad me aterraba.  
No quería volver a estar atrapada en una relación tóxica…pero cuando Jasper me dijo que había cambiado, tampoco le di la oportunidad de demostrármelo.

Quizá estar separadas durante tanto tiempo le había hecho cambiar realmente. O quizá no. Pero quería comprobarlo…quería verla.

Necesitaba decírselo a Peridot. Aunque sabía lo que me diría.

Estaba sola en el granero, puesto que Peridot salió a dar un paseo con Amethyst. Y Esperé a que regresara para hablar con ella.

–¡Lapis! Ya he vuelto. –me saludó Peridot.

–Hola Peridot, ¿Qué tal lo habéis pasado? –pregunté tratando de parecer tranquila.

–Genial, fuimos a Funland ¡Y con mis nuevos súper poderes de metal le conseguí a Amethyst un peluche como el mío!…dijo que le recordaba a mí. –dijo totalmente emocionada y sonrojada. Estaba claro que Peridot y Amethyst se gustaban. Y por un momento sentí celos y envidia por no haber podido compartir nunca con Jasper momentos así.

–Peridot…necesito contarte una cosa. Pero que esto quede entre nosotras, por favor. –le pedí.

–Claro, ¿Qué ocurre? –me miró con seriedad y preocupación.

–¿Recuerdas que el otro día tuve una pesadilla?

–Sí, ¿Por?

Me armé de valor para confesarle la verdad sobre la pesadilla.

–Porque no sé si lo escuchaste, pero me desperté gritando el nombre de Jasper. Y no solo eso, toda la pesadilla trataba sobre ella. –le expliqué todo lo que recordaba sobre ella. –y desde entonces no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza.

–¿La pesadilla? Pero Lapis, solo fue un sueño, no te preocupes. –intentó consolarme.

–¡No! Me refiero a Jasper…no me la puedo sacar a ella de la cabeza. –confesé finalmente.

–¿Después de todo lo que pasó? ¡¿Estás loca o qué?! –me preguntó incrédula.

Y en parte, debo de admitir que tenía razón. Pero, ¿No había hecho yo también cosas horribles? Y no solo a ella. Puse en peligro a la Tierra. Por mucho que Steven me defendiera. Quise vengarme por haberme tenido encerrada en aquel maldito espejo. Después de todo, ¿No había encerrado yo a Jasper conmigo en el fondo del océano? Al fin y al cabo…quizá ambas somos dos menstruos hechas para estar juntas.

–Tienes razón Peri, pero siento que en mi interior hay algo que me falta. Como si me hubieran arrebatado una parte de mi corazón al encerrar a Jasper. –le confesé.

Peridot me miró con cara de completa incredulidad, hasta que terminó relajando su expresión.

–Harás lo que quieras igualmente, así que te recomiendo que antes de hacer cualquier tontería hables con Steven a solas. Quizá él pueda ayudarte.

–Bueno…es mejor idea que colarme en el templo y robar la burbuja de Jasper.

–Claro, para que Garnet te pille y te de una paliza hasta que hagas poof, ¿No? Menos mal que yo he tenido un buen plan, porque si dependiera de ti… –dijo mirándome con su típica expresión de ''eres una pedazo de clod''

* * *

Al día siguiente, la suerte parecía estar de mi parte, puesto que Steven vino a solas al granero.

–¡Lapis! ¡Peridot! –nos saludó Steven nada más entrar al granero, tan animado como siempre. –¿Cómo estáis?

Peridot me miró nada más escuchar la pregunta de Steven, indicándome que era el momento ideal para hablar con él.

–¿Dónde están las demás? –le pregunté para asegurarme de que íbamos a estar a solas.

–Oh, se han ido a una misión durante un par de días, así yo aprovecharé para estar mañana con Connie y papá. –dijo la mar de feliz.

–Escucha Steven…Lapis tiene algo importante que decirte. –intervino Peridot. Parecía que ella tenía más ganas de poner el plan en marcha que yo.

–Claro, ¿Qué ocurre, Lapis? –me preguntó Steven.

Primero le expliqué todo el asunto de la pesadilla, y después todo lo que había estado hablando con Peridot.

–Por eso mismo necesito tu ayuda. Sin ti no podría entrar al templo, y mucho menos donde tenéis las burbujas guardadas, cosa que realmente, no sé dónde están. Por favor Steven, necesito verla una vez más. –le pedí, prácticamente suplicándole.

–Pero Lapis…Lo que me estás pidiendo es muy peligroso. Jasper se pondrá hecha una furia nada más salir de la gema, y destruirá todo a su paso. Y no sé si entre los tres podríamos llegar a reducirle de nuevo… –comentó Steven con inseguridad.

–Te prometo que si pasa cualquier cosa nos fusionaremos en Malachite y la controlaré de nuevo. Pero estoy segura de que no va a ser necesario. Siento que realmente ha cambiado como me dijo. Pero nadie le ha dado la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

–¿Y por qué todo lo de las gemas corrompidas entonces? –preguntó sin estar seguro del todo.

–No lo sé…pero sé que puedo hacerle cambiar de opinión respecto a la Tierra. Por favor, Steven, si esto no sale bien te prometo que no volveré a pedirte un favor nunca más. –le cogí las manos, casi al borde del llanto.

–Bueno…algo respecto a esto me da un buen presentimiento, así que te ayudaré. –decidió finalmente.

–Oh Steven, gracias. –me arrodillé para poder estar a su altura y abrazarle.

–Vamos al templo. –me indicó.

–Emm, yo prefiero esperaros aquí. –dijo Peridot un poco asustada.

–Claro. Nos vemos luego, Peri. –me despedí de ella.

–Hasta luego, Peridot. –se despidió igual Steven.

Seguí a Steven hasta que llegamos al templo. La escultura que se alzaba en frente de la pequeña casa donde vivía él con las demás gemas me resultaba entre inquietante y a la vez me imponía algo de respeto. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a cobrar vida.

Entramos a su casa y fuimos a la sala de las gemas. Steven abrió una de ellas y caminamos hasta que dimos con la sala de las burbujas.  
Algo en aquella sala me ponía triste y en cierta manera, furiosa. No soportaba ver todas aquellas gemas, ya fueran gemas corrompidas, monstruos o incluso, gemas que tuvieron que encerrar al transcurso de los años…como a Jasper, encerradas de esa manera.

–Tenemos que buscar una burbuja de color lila. Fue Amethyst quien la envió aquí. –me comentó Steven.

Entre él y yo buscamos una por una por toda la sala las burbujas de color lila. Hasta que finalmente la vi. Encontré la gema de Jasper cerca del techo. Hice aparecer mis alas de agua y volé hasta lo alto de la sala.

–Te tengo. –le susurré con cariño a la burbuja, cogiéndola con cuidado de que no explotase y Jasper saliera de la gema de repente.

Volví a bajar al suelo y le mostré a Steven que ya la había encontrado.

–¿Quieres llevarla mejor al granero? –preguntó temeroso.

–Sí…creo que sería peligroso hacer que saliera de la gema aquí.

–Entonces mejor volvamos al granero. –dijo Steven.

Mientras caminábamos de vuelta al granero no podía dejar de mirar la gema de Jasper. Era increíble lo vulnerables que podemos llegar a ser al estar dentro de la gema. Si nadie nos protegiera o se preocupase de nosotras cuando hacemos poof, podrían destruirnos con facilidad.  
Pensar en que si alguien sin corazón hubiera hecho que Jasper hiciera poof para destruir su gema…hacía que sintiera como mi corazón se retorcía con tan solo imaginar que podría perderla de esa manera.

Llegamos al granero y les pedí que me dejasen a solas con Jasper. Steven dijo que se irían, pero sabía perfectamente que simplemente se habían escondido para ayudarme por si algo inesperado pasaba.

Exploté la burbuja y esperé pacientemente a que Jasper saliera de su gema.  
Se tomó su tiempo hasta que finalmente la gema comenzó a brillar y a elevarse, y Jasper salió de ella.  
Cayó con fuerza y con una pierna arrodillada contra el suelo, haciendo que el granero retumbase un poco.

Se quedó contemplando a su alrededor, confundida y sin percatarse de que me encontraba a pocos metros a su lado.

Mi corazón comenzó a retumbar con fuerza. ¿Había sido una buena idea liberarla después de todo? Quizá al verme intentaría pelear conmigo…  
Aún con una expresión de confusión se levantó y se dio la vuelta. En el momento en que me vio se quedó completamente estática. Al igual que yo.  
Se quedó mirándome fijamente sin decir palabra alguna hasta que comenzó a dar pasos lentos y firmes en mi dirección.

Realmente estaba asustada por lo que pudiera pasar. Por si no podía controlar la situación. Pero algo en mi interior, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

No retrocedí en ningún momento. Esperé a que llegase en frente de mí.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me has liberado? ¿Acaso no querías perderme de vista para siempre? –preguntó llena de dolor.

–¡No! –estaba hecha un lio, y me quedé totalmente en blanco…no sabía qué decirle. –Necesitaba verte de nuevo…te echaba de menos. –le acabé confesando.

–Aún no has respondido a mi otra pregunta. –dijo con severidad, sin estar satisfecha con mi respuesta.

Me miraba a los ojos directamente, esperando mi respuesta. En ellos no veía que fuera a hacerme daño…veía dolor.

–Soñé contigo hace unos días, me pedías que te rescatase…y desde entonces no pude sacarme aquella pesadilla de la cabeza…ni a ti. –le confesé.

Ante mi respuesta suspiró de manera derrotada y se sentó con brusquedad en el suelo.

–Antes de hacer poof…pensé en ti. –me confesó, alzando la vista y buscando mi mirada. –Pensé en la manera en que había terminado nuestra relación, y en como ya no iba a poder demostrarte jamás que ahora soy diferente. Y en que quería luchar por estar a tu lado. –dijo todo aquello prácticamente sin parpadear y sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

–¿Y las gemas corrompidas? –pregunté sin acabar de fiarme de lo que decía.

–Tenía que defenderme de alguna manera…Sé que todas esas gemas te importan, sé que no soportas que les haga daño…Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que defenderme. Estaba desesperada después de pensar en que ya no querías estar conmigo. No veía sentido a nada que no fuera combatir por sobrevivir y ser la gema más poderosa. –la miré incrédula, con cierta decepción. Ella se tapó el rostro con las manos, intentando ocultar sus emociones. –Pero me arrepiento. Solo por cómo me estás mirando siento vergüenza por haber hecho todo aquello.

Jasper se levantó y se quedó mirándome fijamente. Acercó su mano hasta mi rostro, y sentí miedo por un momento, pero al notar su mano acariciando mi rostro me relajé. Escuché como Steven y Peridot se intentaban marchar silenciosamente, dejándonos finalmente a solas.

–Siento haberte llamado monstruo…si aquí hay alguno, esa soy yo. –me dijo, intentando aguantar las lágrimas. Automáticamente rodeé su cuerpo con los brazos, y apoyé mi rostro contra su abdomen. –Perdóname Lapis…yo también te he echado de menos.

Alcé la vista, viendo como Jasper ya no podía contener las lágrimas. Hice aparecer mis alas de agua y me alcé hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro. Con el dorso de mi mano hice que sus lágrimas desaparecieran. Le miré fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo como todo lo que me había dicho, realmente lo decía de corazón.

Ella tomó mi rostro con ambas manos lo más delicadamente que pudo. Y me besó. Era la primera vez que nos besábamos y después de tanto tiempo imaginando cómo sería, nunca pensé que Jasper podría ser tan delicada y dulce para una cosa así. Nos separamos, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, y sonriendo levemente.

–¿Entonces me perdonas? –me preguntó, poniéndome ojitos.

–Con un trato, bueno…dos. –le dije haciéndome la difícil.

–¿Cuáles? –preguntó intrigada.

–Primero, tienes que volver a besarme. –y antes de que pudiera decirle la otra parte del trato, tomó de nuevo mis mejillas, esta vez con demasiada urgencia, y me besó apasionadamente, dejándome sin aliento y haciendo que me olvidase por completo de lo que iba a decir. –Vale…y segundo… –dije entrecortada, intentando recordar las palabras que se habían formado en mi mente antes de que volviera a besarme. –¡Ah, si! Vas a quedarte aquí durante una temporada, así que antes de que vuelvan a entrarte ganas de destruir la tierra, quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Le dije tomándole de la mano y llevándola lo más rápido que pude hasta la playa. Estaba a punto de atardecer, y quería que Jasper contemplase una de las mejores cosas que se podían ver en la Tierra.  
Me senté en la arena y ella se sentó a mi lado, rodeándome con uno de sus brazos.

El sol comenzó a descender en el horizonte, creando un juego de luces amarillas y naranjas que me recordaron especialmente a ella. Quizá por eso me había acostumbrado a ver el atardecer y admirar su belleza desde hacía unas semanas.

–Sabes, Jasper…la Tierra no es un lugar tan horrible en el que vivir. No voy a pedirte que te conviertas en una Crystal Gem, ni que defiendas este planeta…solo te pido que te quedes aquí conmigo. Que seas pacifica, y que podamos estar juntas y compartir nuestro amor sin miedo de que alguien quiera separarnos. –le pedí con miedo a que me respondiera con una negativa.

–Quizá tienes razón y este planeta no está tan mal. Aunque por lo único que me parece que merece la pena estar en él…es porque tú estás en él. Y quizá no tengo intención de defenderlo de momento, pero sí que pienso defenderte a ti. Sería capaz de cualquier cosa por tu bienestar…y si Yellow Diamond viniera a destruir la Tierra, entonces incluso sería capaz de ponerme en su contra y proteger este maldito planeta. Solo por ti. –me dijo, intentando ser lo más sincera posible.

Sus palabras realmente me conmovieron. Era la primera vez que Jasper hablaba sobre sus sentimientos tan abiertamente...  
Sin saber qué contestarle, alcé mi rostro y deposité un beso en sus labios, tratando se agradecerle sus sinceras palabras con aquel pequeño acto de amor.

Volví a mirar el horizonte, viendo como finalmente el sol desaparecía, y la luna comenzaba a asomarse. Nos quedamos allí sentadas durante varias horas envueltas en un agradable silencio, contemplando la belleza de la luna, hasta que finalmente, Jasper volvió a hablar.

–Lapis…no dejes que vuelva a transformarme en un monstruo. –me pidió.

–Te lo prometo. –le dije besando su mejilla y aferrándome al brazo que me envolvía en un protector abrazo.

* * *

 **(Primero que todo, quiero aclarar que PARA NADA defiendo las relaciones tóxicas, ya que yo estuve en una y no se la deseo a nadie por nada del mundo.)**

 **Después de ver Alone at sea y Earthlings comencé a shippear muchísimo a Jasper y Lapis, y me hubiera gustado que realmente Jasper hubiera cambiado para que pudieran estar juntas. Y además de que Jasper hiciera poof me rompió el corazón. Por eso pensé en esta historia y en que todo hubiera acabado bien para ellas.**

 **Y sin más que decir me despido, ¡Muchísimas gracias por haber leído esta historia! Espero vuestros comentarios.**


End file.
